rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune Vasilias
Neptune VasiliasMonty's Facebook is a character in the world of RWBY and a member of SSSN. Appearance Neptune is a teenage boy with tan skin, having dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. Said jacket has on its back a reticle, in silver. He wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead. Personality Neptune is shown to be a calm, collected, and respectful individual. Both he and Sun describe him as being cool as well. Neptune is also shown to be a suave individual, casually flirting with Weiss and succeeding, much to Jaune's dismay. Neptune has been called a nerd by Sun, but he defends himself and corrects him by stating that he is an intellectual, meaning that he might have a fondness for knowledge, and is a smart person. This is supported by his statement that libraries were supposed to be used for reading. Neptune is shown to be an extreme flirt when, after complimenting Yang, he immediately begins to flirt with Miltiades and Melanie Malachite. Powers & Abilities Although he hasn't been much in combat, Neptune has shown to be very skilled with his weapon, in both gun and bladed components. In Painting the Town..., Neptune showed to have exceptional accuracy in terms of marksmansip, managing to hit the Atlesian Paladin several times, even while riding on Yang's motorcycle. In terms of his blade, so far Neptune hasn't been fully seen in battle, but may possess a high degree of swordsmanship, which still remains to be seen. Trivia *Vasilias is a variant of the Greek word Basileus, meaning "leader, prince, king or emperor". This can either imply he is an allusion to the son of the Dragon King of the West Sea or denotes the fact that Sha Wujing was a general in heaven before being cursed. **In addition, in Roman mythology, Neptune is the god of the sea. He is the Roman version of the Greek God Poseidon. *Monty has confirmed that Neptune's appearance is heavily inspired by Korean fashion and K-pop style, one specific example being T.O.P of the boy band Big Bang.Monty's Twitter **Neptune's outfit and hairstyle seems to be based on T.O.P's appearance from the music video of Fantastic Baby. *Neptune is apparently very poor at keeping secrets. When Sun lets it slip that Blake is a Faunus and wants to keep it secret, he mentions Neptune telling Scarlet secrets in the past behind his back. *Neptune seemingly has a fear of heights, as seen in A Minor Hiccup when he asked Team RWBY if he could enter their room, because he was too high up. * Neptune's weapon could have been derived from the Quick Draw between Kerry and Patrick, where Kerry said that he likes staff-like weapons. ** It is also a reference to the Roman God Neptune as the melee form of his weapon is a trident. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Sun's Team Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists